Pictures of you
by Melovetacos
Summary: Winning the war didn't win him happiness


Pictures of you

I don't own PJO

Hey guys. This is just a one shot of after the Giant war. Percy and Annabeth died (not happening in the real book. If it did I would just roll over and die) in Tartus and Leo finds a photo album on the Argo II.

ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ

(Leo)

Just another average, depressing day on the Argo II. It wasn't the same. Not without Annabeth and Percy. Sure, Annabeth terrified him. Percy sometimes looked like he wanted to kill Leo. It wasn't the same. No more happy times, winning battles, or Percy and Annabeth. All those things are dead and gone. Leo was sitting in the corner of the engine room. Crying. Annabeth and Percy died. Jason and Piper forgot him. Frank and Hazel went crazy. They had one the war, but not peace. Not happiness. Those things had been obliterated along with the Giants. Leo rubbed his eyes. He notice something in the other corner of the room. A book. A photo album. Filled with pictures. Pictures of Percy. Pictures of Annabeth. Pictures of Jason and Piper, and Hazel and Frank. Happy and smiling. All of them. But there were no pictures of Leo. Not one. But strangely, that comforted Leo. Leo didn't need pictures of himself. Happy and smiling. It would only make him wish for something he couldn't have. Happiness. He looked through the pictures. Percy and Annabeth, the night they slept in the stables. Hazel and Frank standing in front of the underwater Mermaid camp. Jason and Piper, flying across Hercules's beach. The day Frank turned into an iguana to escape Chinese handcuffs. All of them in the dining hall. Laughing and smiling. Leo closed the book. He began to cry. But then he realized something. Percy and Annabeth wouldn't want him acting this way. He should be fixing things. Building things. The way it used to be. Leo turned on the radio. Music helped clear his head.

**(Pictures of you by the Last goodnight)**

**this is the clock up on the wall**

**this is the story of us all**

**this is the first sound**

**of a new born child before he starts to crawl**

**this is the war that's never won**

**this is the soldier and his gun**

**this is the mother waiting by the phone**

**praying for her son**

**pictures of you**

**pictures of me**

**hung up on your wall for the world to see**

**pictures of you**

**pictures of me**

**remind us all of what we used to be**

**woooooo**

**there is a drug that cures it all**

**blocked by the governmental wall**

**we are the scientists**

**inside the lab just waiting for the call**

**this earthquake weather has got me shaking**

**inside i'm high up and dry**

**pictures of you**

**pictures of me**

**hung up on your wall for the world to see**

**pictures of you**

**pictures of me**

**remind us all of what we used to be**

**cause there's still me**

**every secret moment**

**every stolen promise you've believed**

**confess to me**

**all that lies between us**

**all that lies between you and me**

**we are the boxers in the ring**

**we are the bells that never sing**

**there is a title we cant win**

**no matter how hard we must swing**

**pictures of you**

**pictures of me**

**hung up on your wall for the world to see**

**pictures of you**

**pictures of me**

**remind us all of what we could have been**

**pictures of you**

**pictures of me**

**hung up on your wall for the world to see**

**pictures of you**

**pictures of me**

**remind us all of what we could have been**

**what could have been**

**we could have been**

**pictures of you**

**pictures of me**

**remind us all of what we could have been**

**what could have been**

Leo smiled for the first time in months. This song made him cry. But then made him feel better. It felt as if someone had sown his heart back together. It would always be a little lopsided. Never quite right. But it was a heart all the same. And for right now, that was good enough for him.

ψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψ

I cried while writing this. I hope you guys hated it. Honestly, I'm writing this hoping Rick reads this and knows NOT to end the story like this.

Pictures of you owned by The Last Goodnight. Leo and PJO owned by Rick Riordan. This story owned by me.

Bye guys.


End file.
